Let it Rain
by ArafelSedai
Summary: Dr.Weir and Col.Sheppard become entangled in an alien ritual while forming an alliance.


**A/N:** Ok, I am new to the whole SGA thing, so please forgive any lapse on my part regarding their current situation in regard to canon. Actually, several authors (whom I found while reading about one of my favorite pairs: namely Sam and Jack) led me to this pairing. I found that I liked the idea of them together...so here we are. My irritating muse has been silent this past year on another unfinished story, but would not leave me alone on this one. Enjoy...I hope.

Oh yeah, I don't own any of these characters...this is just for my pleasure.

And this is M rating; if you aren't old enough or don't care for heavier romance...don't read. Just FYI

**Let it Rain.:**

The oppressive heat and moisture from the waiting storm prickled along Elizabeth Weir's skin as she glared out at the darkened sky. Lightning flashed along the heavens and only made the tension she was feeling coil tighter.

Elizabeth could not remember a time she had felt so restless … so in need of something just beyond her grasp.

With a muttered curse she stalked outside the small hut hoping to catch a cooling breeze with no success.

The trip to form a new alliance had started so well… something positive to leave behind as Col. Carter took over the expedition for an undetermined amount of time.

Somehow she had ended up in a small hut on a nearby island without a way to contact anyone from SGA… well almost anyone. She turned towards the hut when the door banged closed a second time.

John Sheppard stood there watching her with an intensity that made her shudder.

Rather than rehash any earlier conversation regarding the Sodorans motives or how they were going to escape…she said "I just wish it would rain for God's sake."

Her breathing became slightly more ragged; heat building inside of her and tension twisting at her so deeply she groaned and turned away from John's burning eyes.

She brought her hand up to run it down her throat desperate for some sort of release.

"I just wish it would rain" she repeated mindlessly, shivering at the bass rumblings of thunder overhead.

"It will" John said simply still watching her carefully. Always beautiful yet always polished and self possessed it fascinated John to observe Weir so edgy. Her movements reminded him of a caged tiger…especially the way she paced clenching and unclenching her hands. His gaze sharpened and he found himself wondering how those hands would feel on his skin…how her nails would feel raking down his back.

His eyes darkened; matching the storm clouds above. Throat suddenly dry he felt himself growl with suppressed need. He strode towards her, grabbed her arm to cease her pacing and swung her around into the wall of his chest.

Startled green eyes met his. Elizabeth had only seconds before John lowered his mouth to hers in a fierce kiss. Her lips parted in surprise and John pressed his advantage; his tongue sliding into her mouth to move along hers, stroking and dueling with demanding urgency.

Elizabeth should have pushed him away, but it never even occurred to her. Instead her arms wound around his neck pulling him closer.

John groaned into her mouth and responded by pulling her hard against him. He nibbled at her lower lip before moving down her throat; half smiling when Elizabeth's head tipped back allowing him every access. He felt the shudder pass through her when his teeth sank into the base of her neck.

"God yes", Elizabeth whispered.

John's hands came up pulling at her jacket until it slid to the ground. He didn't pause until the maroon shirt she wore underneath had joined it there.

Elizabeth mewled in protest as he withdrew, but John's eyes were raking over her enjoying the sight of the racy black lace bra she wore beneath the conservative Atlantis uniform. He reached out and ran his fingertips along the lace edge, leaned forward and kissed along the same edge. Elizabeth's breath came shorter when he began fondling her breasts pinching at the ruched nipples. Bursts of lightning traveled to her abdomen.

John flicked his eyes momentarily to her face as he leaned forward to release the clasp on her bra freeing her to his gaze. He was not even going to try to pretend he was not affected. She was exquisite. His mouth overtook one peak suckling and biting while his other hand fondled the other.

For a few moments he feasted on her, enjoying her soft cries of pleasure. His desire only intensified from her response to his touch.

Elizabeth finally had enough; she grabbed at his shirt and tugged, pulling it over his head. Her hands sculpted his torso, eyes dark with desire. Eagerly she followed her hands with her mouth worshiping his flesh… But it wasn't enough!

She made a frustrated sound and then tackled the closure on his pants. Her frustration morphed into a moan as her hands brushed along his hardened length. Her actions drew a strangled sound from John.

He gripped her pants; then frowned in irritation at the odd closure. She chuckled throatily and reached down undoing the clasps for him.

John bared his teeth in a wicked smile before he shoved his pants and boots off. Elizabeth sucked in her breath at the fierce virile image he created against the storm tossed sky.

Before she could do more than stare, he jerked her back to him and quickly divested her of the remainder of her clothes.

It never crossed either of their minds to question their actions.

Both hissed in anticipation as their bodies twined together. Skin against skin causing Elizabeth to cry out; "John, I need this…you… I need you!"

John whispered her name in a hoarse cry and reached down finding the apex of her thighs. His muscles tightened when he found her drenched and ready for him. "My God, Lizbeth…" he ground out clenching his teeth and fighting for control. She arched into his hand in response. John slipped his fingers into her depths watching in awe as the pleasure arced through her body.

Elizabeth's control snapped and she surged against the pressure his hand created inside of her, whimpering at the small bolts of sensation. Her legs were quickly giving out as liquid fire sluiced through her building in a crescendo. She reached up and gripped his arms for support digging her fingers into his flesh. The coiled tension within her finally broke apart like shattered glass.

John swallowed hard as he watched Elizabeth climax for him.

The storm chose that moment to unleash the torrent of rain and wind it had been holding back; pelting John and Elizabeth with large droplets. Their lips met again; their passion matching the wild weather around them. Within moments they were soaked.

Elizabeth laughed and ran her hand across John's hair, which was plastered against his head from the rain. It was the first time she had ever seen it do anything but stick out at all angles.

John smiled in return and swept Elizabeth into his arms turning and carrying her back inside the empty hut.

Once inside, he laid her down and began kissing the water from her body. Listening to her pleas he moved over her and plunged into her heated body. Shock at her tight depths wrapped around him caused him to momentarily pause to regain control. She made it nearly impossible with her hips arching and urging him onward.

Finally, he began to move within her filling her completely with his throbbing pulsing member. His rhythm increased pace until he knew exactly what her nails felt like clawing down his back. He groaned and gasped with his own pleasure. Lowering his head he once again bit down on Elizabeth's neck causing her to spiral into her second climax. Her flushed face twisting in the gripping onslaught of desire matched with the muscle contractions tightening around him sent him over the edge with her.

He threw his head back and his cry was drowned in a peal of thunder.

Replete and momentarily satisfied they reclined curled against one another…listened to the pounding storm and slept.

---SGA---

Morning brought bright sunshine and chirping birds.

It was the birds that woke Elizabeth. She blinked and moved to stretch. She felt more languid and calm than she had in months. Then she encountered John. Her heart rate sped up in remembrance. Not once, but three times they had made love throughout the night. Each time more passionate than the last.

She brought her hand to her face as it flamed in embarrassment. My God, she thought, she had acted without shame, without hesitation…wanton.

Slowly Elizabeth sat up and looked at John still peacefully asleep. Unbidden, his wild unruly hair brought a smile to her lips. She carefully reached out and touched his cheek before brushing an errant strand of hair away form his brow.

Gingerly she got out of the bed, careful not to wake him and then realized that all of their clothing was outside. There was only the thin coverlet on the bed. Feeling slightly ashamed at her selfishness, she reached out and took it from John then wrapped it around herself. She paused once more to simply stare at his long lean form casually laid out for her to see. It took every ounce of self will to leave his side not dip down to taste him again.

It was the cool morning air woke John up. He smiled and stretched reaching for Elizabeth. When he did not feel her his muddled mind thought that he had dreamed up the whole thing. The door of the hut opening brought everything into focus and he sat up to stare at Elizabeth's wary gaze.

She was wrapped in a sheet and he suddenly realized that he was completely unclothed. Quickly jerking the small pillow from behind him he covered himself. He cleared his throat ready to ask about their clothing when his eyes were drawn to the sopping wet, mud covered bundle she held in her hands…their clothes.

Jaw dropping slightly he thought …we didn't even bring them inside…we just left them out in the rain.

Without comment Elizabeth handed him one of the dripping bundles, then averted her gaze. She somehow maintained her composure and turned to dress. The wet clothing proved difficult to put back on and Elizabeth struggled not to stamp her feet and throw it across the room in defeat. Biting her lip, she somehow managed to wedge herself back into the sticky muddy attire. Her embarrassment would have been tenfold if she had realized how John watched her accomplish the feat in amusement. As soon as she was done and without turning around she muttered "I'll wait outside for you to finish".

Elizabeth was staring at the wall of trees when John joined her. Neither spoke. Finally to break the silence John looked around and said "Well… it rained."

Her head snapped around and she regarded him with wide eyes and an open mouth. Had he really just made a joke of this? She did not even know what to make of this…this…well whatever it was that had happened. Blushing furiously at the imagery that paraded itself across her mind she clamped her mouth shut and turned back away from him. Now what? she asked herself.

The Sodorans saved her from having to come up with anything to say or do when they emerged from the wooded pines and palms.

The Sodoran Emirate stopped and smiled, then frowned in confusion over the two Atlantians bedraggled appearance. Elizabeth frowned back at them.

"Was there some difficulty last night?" the Emirate enquired softly still blinking in confusion.

"Problem?" Elizabeth began her voice little more than a hiss. "Perhaps you could explain to us why your people kidnapped us and placed us out in the middle of nowhere, took our communications devices. Possibly drugged us? Yes I would definitely say that there was some difficulty last night."

John's eyes had risen into his hair as she started her litany against the Sodorans. He had expected the calm negotiator; hell he was usually the one to go off on people like that.

Elizabeth was not finished, however, "Oh, and it was my understanding that our peoples had actually made some positive progress in forming an alliance against the Wraith…It appears that I was terribly mistaken. If you were not interested or unable to comply with what we discussed during last night you could have simply stated that fact. There was no reason whatsoever to do these things to us. No reason."

John watched her lean back a bit and her face lost its heated flush. Her chin lifted and her visage calmed into what he was most familiar with…a woman in complete control. The side of his face sloped up in a foolish grin. Yep, he was right last night; magnificent.

When John finally turned to look at the Emirate and the three other elder Sodorans he was amused and pleased to see absolute shock on their faces. They exchanged looks that became more miserable by the second. The Emirate sighed and stepped forward holding out his hands palm up.

"Please forgive us for the misunderstanding…it was most certainly not our intention to kidnap or alarm either of you. We did indeed make very good progress towards an alliance. Our customs demand that the bonding wine is shared and those seeking entrance to our people spend the night here to face themselves. Only then can we be certain that you belong among us and will care for us as though you were born a part of us."

"Whoa, are you telling me that you did drug us?" John asked in alarm.

"Not as you are thinking…we have all at one time taken the bonding wine to become full members of the tribe; to become ourselves."

John started pacing "Just what does this _bonding wine _do? Our people aren't keen on being given things that make you do things you might not ordinarily do. We can not afford to take anything that would hamper our judgment. It is far too dangerous." He paused and scowled "We just don't have the luxury of acting without thought."

Elizabeth had remained silent during their exchange. She listened carefully and when both parties were silent and staring at one another she stepped forward again. "Will the bonding wine cause us to act in favor of your people at the detriment of our own?"

"No Doctor Weir, it will only remind you of your agreements with us. The wine is supposed to make you aware of your own needs and wants; to face them. Only then can you be free to aid the Sodorans … and your own people."

Nervously she shifted, but she pursued her line of thought "And how can you be sure that we have faced ourselves; that we weren't simply trying to get back to our people?"

The Emirate smiled "We have all had the wine Doctor. We know what it does. We know that its effects are inescapable. Even if you had attempted to find a way to your people, it would only prove that you are defined solely by Atlantis and your position there." His amused gaze ran up and down both of them. "It appears more likely that you rolled around in the mud like children at play."

Elizabeth scowled and John smirked. She became even more still. "I see. And what exactly would that tell you and your people about us if that was exactly what we had done."

The Emirate and his companions actually laughed. "Just that you are not as serious as you would both have us believe. A good thing yes?"

"Are we expected to share our experiences with you in order to cement the alliance?" she snapped crisply.

All four of the Sodorans shook their heads. "No. The experience is your own. The wine bonded you to us and to the island… the rest is irrelevant. The reason we are brought here is to ensure that we can not run from ourselves and that once we face ourselves it is done in private."

"What happens if you don't like yourself much?" John asked. He did not realize how bad that sounded until he saw Elizabeth pale and turn away from him.

Oops…that had not come out like he meant it….Really he was just curious.

The Emirate regarded him silently for a moment, then shrugged; "Like all peoples, we have those that are not good at heart; those that hide monsters inside. Their experiences are not so pleasant and it is immediately apparent when we arrive to take them back amongst the tribe."

John reached up and ran his hand through his hair… "Well, that was not exactly what I meant….I mean, what if the wine just made you act out something, I mean….well what if you do something that you would not ordinarily do? What does that mean?"

This time all the Sodorans smiled and looked at Elizabeth. The Emirate laughed softly "That is the point of facing yourself isn't it? To act on things or to realize things that are pushed below the surface…that is what the wine is supposed to do."

"Oh" was all John could manage in reply. He wasn't even going to attempt looking at Elizabeth.

"We appreciate your honesty. We appreciate your prompt explanations of these customs which are not our own. I believe that in the future it would be wise for both our peoples to explain such things prior to the experience so as to avoid any further misunderstandings." Elizabeth's voice was calm.

"I believe that to be a good policy Dr.Weir…May we welcome you as Sodorans and return you to your people."

Weir inclined her head and without looking back at the hut or John she followed them through the trees to the awaiting boat pulled ashore.

----- SGA -----

John could not decide which would have been better…to arrive at Atlantis in his mud soaked clothing or in the Sodoran attire they had given him.

He had tried to get Weir to wait until their clothes could be washed and dried, but she was impatient to return to Atlantis after formalizing their alliance with Sodor.

When he was heard whining about how itchy their mud packed clothes were becoming, the Sodorans had laughingly given them both clothes in which to return home.

"Don't" was all he had said to McKay when he exited the Runner.

McKay just grinned even broader "Don't what Sheppard? Don't comment on how good you would look with a lei? Don't comment on how they forgot the rest of the costume? Don't…."

He trailed off and yelled turning to run as fast as he could from Sheppard, who had suddenly lunged towards him.

The only thing that kept Sheppard from pursuing the irritating physicist was the damnable outfit he was almost wearing. Yep…mud stained wet clothes would have been better he decided.

He stopped to look at Weir as she exited the Runner and swallowed. If he felt the fool in the Sodoran attire; Elizabeth looked just the opposite. She was stunning.

-----SGA-----

Elizabeth tensed and kept herself from rolling her eyes when the Sodorans had brought them their replacement clothes. The women had kindly taken her to a bathing area and cleaned the sweat and mud from her person. Despite wanting to return to Atlantis quickly, she had to admit she felt ten times better. However, when she was handed the folded cloth she blinked. "How?..."

The women had laughed and then cheerfully helped her dress in the draped cloth of shaded green from deep emerald to bright leaf. They then shushed her and made her sit down while they brushed her hair until is shone like burnished mahogany.

Almost shyly she stepped out of the women's tents and found herself facing John in a chest baring dark blue wrap…he looked like he had stepped from the Hawaiian islands. She ducked her head to hide her smile; if she was truthful, so did she.

By ducking her head, she missed the stunned look John gave her; missed the way his gaze turned molten hot just at the sight of her in the island clothing.

Somehow maintaining control she closed the agreement with Sodor and promised that they would return soon with the promised supplies. They bade their goodbyes and entered the Runner for the short trip home.

Elizabeth kept her silence and attempted to keep from staring at John's chest…a chest that she had touched and tasted just the night before. She played mental mind games in order to keep herself from wondering just how his wrap worked…how easy it would be for it to come off. More than once she had to swallow nervous laughter.

-----SGA-----

John had scowled and frowned and complained and nearly refused the Sodoran clothes when they had brought the fabric to him. Good God! Did they honestly expect him to wear that! The men all shook their heads and said something about the Atlantians being crazy.

Of course, what had he been expecting….all the young men wore the chest baring hip wraps out of some jungle Tarzan movie…the elder men too, except they added a tartan style wrap around their shoulders. Still…he was a in the Air Force…it was humiliating.

Still scowling he exited the men's tents scoping the area for Dr.Weir. He wanted to leave…now! Home, Real clothes. When he spotted her coming into the sunlight from the shaded tent his heart stopped for a few seconds. When it resumed; its rhythm had increased…pounding in his chest like tribal drums. He was suddenly glad for the loose wrap as his body responded.

----SGA-----

So, now standing in the gateroom on Atlantis, he watched his very own woodland nymph step from the Runner and he still could not believe how amazing she looked all in flowing green; that somehow did not hide _any_ of her curving form. For such a short trip he had been all too aware of her sitting next to him. All too aware of how her skin had felt against his last night. All too aware of how that skin tasted; of how she sounded when he touched her.

None of that was helping him get himself under control.

He was only peripherally aware of the silence that had fallen when she stepped from the doorway. The laughter, even mixed with feminine approval, had been the sound to greet him as he emerged. Not so for Dr. Elizabeth Weir. McKay even halted in his retreat to stop and stare at his leader.

Teyla smiled brightly and in appreciation and welcomed them both back warmly.

"That's quite the outfit Col. Sheppard."

John froze and groaned, then turned to face his new C.O. Col. Samantha Carter. He did not know her well and expected the brilliant military physicist to have an expression of cold haughty disapproval.

Instead, the Colonel looked as though she was going to burst into laughter. He could swear her blue eyes were swimming with unshed tears from holding back. "I take it the negotiations went well with the Sodorans?"

Samantha almost swallowed her tongue when she watched Sheppard and Weir step out of the runner. She leaned forward and wished with all of her heart that O'Neill could have been here to see this… This was something that would happen to Daniel. Ohhhh Vala would be all over Sheppard; much to Daniels irritation of course.

Dr. Weir approached Col. Carter with quiet dignity and even quirked her lips in response to Carter's amusement. If her insides had not been so in tumult over her encounter with Sheppard, she would have been even more amused. "Yes Colonel, the Sodorans were very accommodating. They have agreed to our terms and are looking forward to our alliance." Pause…breathe… "Please forgive our attire. We were accidentally caught outside in a rainstorm and our clothing was soaked and had gotten rather soiled with mud. Once the Sodorans offered to replace the clothes, it would have appeared foolish to decline."

Carter waved her hand, dismissing the explanation. "Don't worry about it…I've had a few clothing disasters myself over the years with SG1." And Jack liked that awful blue dress…he would have passed clean out if he had seen her in anything like Dr.Weir's sensual dress. The thought brought an even larger smile to her face. She turned a critical eye on John Sheppard imagining O'Neill in the same. Something must have flickered in her eyes, because John suddenly turned beet red and cleared his throat. She winced and turned back to Weir.

"Well, off to the infirmary, then we will meet for a full debriefing."

------ SGA -------

**Two Weeks Later**

McKay prattled on to John about whatever current experiments he was running that would require John's assistance. John had stopped paying attention, but he knew better than to interrupt or to let McKay know.

He tried to nod at appropriate sounding moments and subconsciously thought of ways to escape. He let his gaze wander around the commissary while. Some small part of him felt it…that slight disturbance in his psyche that told him Elizabeth Weir had entered the room. For a moment he sat there and looked at Rodney…all pretense of listening gone; he sat straighter in his chair and tried not to turn and stare intently at her.

Rodney stopped speaking and frowned at Sheppard. "Hellooo…I suppose it is just too much for me to ask that you actually pay attention to what I am saying. Never mind that this new Ancient technology can only work well with you and a few choice others. Never mind that we need every little scrap on our side to fight the Wraith. Never mind that I have spent countless hours poring over the…" Rodney trailed off when he noticed Weir at the lunch line. "OOOOOhhhhh" he drawled.

He was dying to know just what had happened between those two while on Sodor. Neither had spoken a word to one another outside of necessary meetings and information directly involving the security or workings of Atlantis. With Sam Carter running the show at this point; that did not provide much time for them to actually interact on a professional level.

McKay leaned back and watched John Sheppard then snapped his fingers. John started and glared at Rodney.

"For crying out loud, just go talk to her. I don't know what happened, but it had to be big…"

Sheppard continued to glare, trying not to look at Weir; trying not to feel the way his blood started to heat; trying to ignore the images of the two of them entwined together in a thunderous storm.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't…You just went from being all best buddies to barely civil in one day." Rodney tossed his hands in the air dramatically "Completely ordinary behavior I'd say."

"Just leave it alone Rodney." Sheppard growled.

"Yeah whatever…go fix it. Fix it."

"Rodney…" John began in protest.

"Fix it!" McKay stated and walked from the room.

John watched him go then turned to watch Weir openly. Swallowing as her hair swept forward into her face. He had brushed it back when she rose above him; taking the lead that second time. Recalling the way she smiled down at him; the way she undulated until her head tossed back and she cried out had his heart rate increasing again. Damn it! Rodney was right; they couldn't continue like this. She had avoided him for the last two weeks and he was confused enough about their encounter and the Emissaries comments without her compounding the problem by not speaking with him. He missed their casual talks on her balcony. Quite honestly, he missed _her_.

Grimacing he realized that if he was honest with himself, he had been avoiding the topic as much as she… He really hadn't known what to do about those memories that kept him up late every night either.

He stood to clear his lunch plate and frowned when he turned back around and Dr. Weir was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, he headed for the one place in Atlantis he knew he could find her.

-----SGA------

Elizabeth sailed into the dining area and felt her skin prickle with heated awareness of John's presence. Her mouth went dry and her face flushed. Just what the hell was happening to her, she questioned herself severely. It wasn't as though she was an adolescent. Ok, she amended, she may not be an adolescent, but she had certainly been behaving like one. Admitting to herself that she had acted that night on her suppressed needs was not easy. It would have been so much easier if she could have just told herself it was just the Sodoran wine. She wanted nothing more that to pretend it had never happened.

Unfortunately, every time she saw John Sheppard her mind immediately flashed back to his rain soaked skin and how good it had felt against her own. It became difficult not to reach out and touch him…not to want him to touch her in return.

Becoming more and more flustered at her thoughts and being hyper sensitive to John's eyes boring into her, she set down her tray and fled.

-----SGA-----

The cool wind from Atlantis' ocean whispered across her heated cheeks as she looked out over the balcony's edge. It was the one place she felt at peace. The night dark waters and shining white city spread out below her and she breathed it all in; a balm to her soul.

John entered the large patio balcony and immediately saw Elizabeth standing there shadowed against the night sky. For a moment he just watched her, as he had done many times before, not wishing to disturb her.

"Elizabeth?" he said quietly as he came to stand next to her.

Weir let the breath she had been holding out. She knew that John was there; had felt him step out onto the patio. She knew that he would not let her silent avoidance continue, so she turned to meet the inevitable confrontation. Problem was she really didn't know what to do about any of it.

Rather than embroil her in an uncomfortable speech about professionalism, friendship, and maturity; John's mouth descended on hers. His hands came up to cup her face; preventing her from pulling away.

Her fingers came up and clutched at his shirt. Elizabeth did not fight the kiss. She matched his fervor with her own, moaning into his mouth.

John broke the kiss first his breath harsh and fast.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked unable to stop the tremors rolling through her.

"I wanted to know."

When confusion crossed her face, he sighed "I needed to know if it was just the Sodoran wine that has kept me awake at night longing for you."

Her breath hitched "And...?" she asked carefully.

"And…" he finished the sentence by leaning in and kissing her again; plundering her mouth before moving down her jaw and neck.

Elizabeth dissolved; she stepped into the core of the volcano and allowed the molten lava to cascade through her.

John felt desire flare and rage into an inferno. My God! He had not realized how bereft he had felt without her… John brought his mouth back to hers and devoured her lips; enjoyed the silken texture of her skin. His hands dropped to caress her and pull her ever tighter against him.

When he finally released her mouth and looked into her eyes; they were shining with burning intensity. "Feels like it might rain." She said huskily.

John laughed and dropped his forehead against hers.


End file.
